The Crimson Dragon
by SeaMonkey223
Summary: This is a few years after where season 3 left off. Becuase everyone finnished school (except for Koneko) Sirzecks decided to turn the academy into a college so that Rias would not have to move. Issei is less perverted (so he claims) and he is the top ranking young devil. This story focuses on Issei becoming the number 1 young devil and everything that happened in that time.
1. Chapter 1

Riiiinng! Finally I get to hear that bell's sweet, sweet sound another school year is finished and thank Lucifer was my last! I finally have some down time with Rias and everyone else. Even though we are going to the underworld to train Rias tells me that there will be some time near the end for us all to just relax together. We've all been through a lot these past few years, especially Rias. I think tonight I'll try to get to sleep with just Rias tonight, I want to talk to her, theres something thats bugging her and even if she dosen't tell me I just want to be there for her, she's always been there for me.

I realised I had tuned out and noticed that everyone was out of their seats, jumping and laughing. I wouldn't have expected any less, this year was everyone's last. I could see Aika and Motohama in the corner getting off and Matsuda, well, he probably ran out of school ASAP, I still can't believe that guy got himself a girlfriend. Rias had come up behind me and before I knew it she was on my lap. Not that I minded. Rias used to look stupid sitting on my lap, her curves looked out of place on my skinny body. But over the past few years I've bulked up and am proud to say that Rias looks a lot smaller than me. Rias sat on my lap so that she was facing me, our faces only an inch apart. Her hands were around my neck and our bodies were pressed tightly together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Asia and Xenovia, they did not look pleased to say the least.

"Issei?" Rias says in a semi seductive voice, my focus is back on her, she is so beautiful. "hmm?" I reply in the same tone as her as I pull her in closer. There is nothing between us now except clothes. I lean in and kiss her. There is no hesitation from Rias as I slide my tongue in, our saliva mixing. The kiss is passionate, full of love. With my hands I do nothing, I just keep holding her as tight as I can, I never want to let go. Her hands snake up into my hair, I feel like I'm in heaven. I break the kiss needing air, I look into Rias' eyes and she looks right back into mine. Rias moves forward and whispers in my ear "I think me and you should take a trip to the underworld, just you and me". Rias then bites my ear slightly, kisses my cheek and leaves. I just sit there, with a smile on my face, only good things can come of this.

Xenovia and Asia walk over, Xenovia with her hands on her hips and Asia with her hands tightly clutched together near her chest. "that is truly indecent Issei! I hope you haven't forgotten you are in public" Xenovia spits at me. Xenovia tries to hide her feelings but she really isn't very good at it. Her face had gone a soft red as she tries to pretend that our kiss didn't bother her but her tone and body language says otherwise. I then look at Asia, wow she is so cute! I can only think of her as my little sister. God! I make myself cringe as I remeber my perverted thoughts towards her, I was so disusting. I can't say that I have become less perverted only that it is now all focused on Rias and accasionally on Akeno who just happens to be around when Rias is busy. "Issei e-everyone is watching!" Asia squeeks. Oh, I hadn't noticed, but it was true everyone had been watching me and Rias' kiss, as soon as I smiled a cheer erupted from the class. It was a mixture of "oh Issei" and high pitched "oooohss" from the girls and "get in Issei" and "you're the man" from the guys. I just carried on smiling as Motohama and a few other guys in my class decided to jump on me. From under the mass of guys piled on top of me I could see Rias standing by the door, she gave me a look that said "come and get me", she then proceded to seductivly exit the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I easily slip out from under the mass of boys, no one notices me leave the classroon. I have two options, I can take the route a normal person would take, 2 rights, the stairs and then a left, follow the path until I reach the clubhouse or I can just jump out the window take a left and enter the clubhouse via a window. I take the second option as it is quicker and jump out of the window. I make a perfect landing and casualy walk up to the clubhouse, I open the first window I see using my powers and slip in unnoticed (hopefully). I walk into the main clubroom to see Rias sitting on the couch reading a book. She is wearing her school uniform and when I enter the room she seems to take no notice of me. I sit myself right next to her on the couch, before she knows it I've pulled her onto my lap so that she is straddling me. "took you long enough" Rias says seductivly. With one hand I hold her slim body in place and use the other to lock the room with a spell. Rias drops the book to the floor and runs her hands through my hair. With our faces centimetres apart, there is brief moment when we both smile and look into eachother eyes, a look of anticipation, love and the purest form of lust.

Before even we know it we are making out on the couch. Our saliva mixes and I feel like I'm in heaven. I rip Rias' shirt off and start to unclasp her bra. Rias burns my shirt to ashes and starts running her hands all over my toned torso. I roughly grasp Rias' tits and squeeze tightly. I get a soft moan in reply, I momentarily stop and open my eyes just to get another glimpse of her amazing body, "more" Rias moans. I start again but this time more roughly than before, I twist and push her nipple and her moans become loader. Her hands move to my belt and undo the buckly slowly. Smiling into the kiss Rias takes off my belf and unzips my trousers. Her hand reaches inside my underwear and grasps hold of my dick. She runs her hand up and down it, slowly to begin with and gradually gets faster. She moves her head downwards, slowly kissing my torso on her way down, she pulls down my trousers and boxers at the same time and starts to lick the tip, she then starts to put my whole dick in her mouth. Right now im sitting on the sofa and she is kneeling on the floor, I stand up to make it easier for her. I let out a load moan, I was close to coming. I grabbed Rias' head and thrust my dick deeper into her throat. I got more vigarous and the thrusts became quicker and quicker as time passed. I was nearly at my climax and Rias seemed to be enjoying herself. I came. My cum filled Rias' mouth and she swallowed.

I need to return the favour. Once Rias was ready I lifted her up and placed her on the couch. She is already wet which is good. I rip off her skirt and panties leaving only her stockings. In the process of Rias giving me head my trousers and undrwear had come off so now we were both stark naked (except of course for Rias' stocings). I started by rubbing her cilt then I started to lick. After a few seconds she started to moan "oh Issei". She is completley at my mercy.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The door handle started to turn, we both heard a click. "u-um big brothe-er can I come in?", in order to protect mine and Rias' modesty I pulled her in closely and put a blanket over us, not that I minded Gasper seeing me naked, he already had but Rias was mine and mine alone and even though Gasper had no sexual interest in Rias he was not going to see her in the nude, that was for my eyes only (also Rias likes it when I get possesive). "Of course Gaspie come in" Rias coos, Gasper enters ther door. After years (and I mean years) of trying I had finally gotten Gasper out of his dress and into some actual trousers. I also got him over his fear of people (mostly, he was still scared of new people but around the people he knew he was fine and actually really funny), "I heard some people talking and was wondering if we were going to be going to the underworld this summer?" Gasper asks, Rias looks at me with a murderous glare but I wasn't scared in the least "Well I didn't tell him a thing, I actually haven't had time to talk to Gasper as you should know" I say in a slightly sexual tone "thats right how could I forget" Rias replies in an even more sexual tone, we lean in, our faces centimetres apart- "um should I come back later? and should I tell everyone that there is no meeting today? I'ts just they everyone is already here" SHIT! we both look at eachother, "thank you Gasper, uh no need, um would you mind just leaving the room so that we could gt dressed please" Gasper clearly hadn't clocked that we were naked and went a bright pink, he then speeded out of the room.

Rias and I got dressed as quickly as possible. Rias was able to make a new set of clothes appear, however I still don't know how to do that and therefore sat on the couch in just my trousers. Rias climbed onto my lap and we just stared at eachother in silence, I started to twirl her crimson hair around my finger and she outlined my abs. "oh my" Akeno laughs as she come in the room, Rias and I both look at Akeno "Hi Akeno" completely unphased and we went back to being in our own little bubble, that is until everyone else had enterd and was sitting down.

Azazel apears at Rias' desk "this year is the last year you guys have as being classified as young devils and to celebrate that our training this year will be a little different" Azazel smiles "this year a rating game tournament will take place and the winner gets the grand prize of 1 wish, how this works is that all households will compete, after the team matches only 4 households will be left, by the way the winning household from the whole household tournament are the ones that collect the most points, these games are a little different as there are hidden object throughout the field, each gives you an extra 1500 points on top of your score so even if you loose a match you can still get points, anyway once the 4 households are decided you will split off into matches consisting of 4v4, 2v2 and 1v1, I will tell you the details later becuase I have somehwere to be in 3 mins but the overall winner will be the one in the 1v1 matches, you will compete against each household and the winner is the one with the most points. Dismissed, enjoy your last year as young devils" and with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"this years training will be very interesting indeed" said Xenovia "it's hardly training, it's a way for the adults to measure us up against each other" Kiba stated and Koneko nodded in agreement "arn't there rating games for that? I think it's just a bit of fun before we all become adults, you know, before the responsibility and the priorities and the boring parties that we have to go to" I said unamused, this summer was going to be fun but I was not looking forward to the future. The future that I used to want involved leaving Rias and starting up my own set of pieces, probably filled with girls so that I could do whatever I wanted but now I'm not sure. I want to be with Rias and I enjoy being her servant but I want my own set of pieces. I'll decide later, for now I'm going to enjoy the summer and- "Issei? do you remember the training camp just after the whole Diodora thing?" of course I remebered, how could I forget.

That summer I expected the usual training camp. Big mistake. We were all riding on the train to the underworld (and I should have been expecting this becuase I heard Azazel talking to Rias about how dependant I was on her) Azazel picks me up and takes me to the roof, "you rely on your friends a little too much, I hope this does you good, also, I hope you've figured out how to use your wings" and with that he dropped my off the roof of the train and I fell. I blacked out. I woke up on the ground with a lot of pain in my ankle and in my chest. As my eyes started to ajust I realised I was at the bottom of a rivene. My first thought was Rias, I wondered if she was in on this. Then all my (at the time) fears kicked in I remeber thinking 'no boobs, anywhere!' and 'I was so close'. I remeber fantisizing about boobs until I had passed out. When I woke up I was hungry and thirsty and in the middle of a fruitless rivene. I asked Ddraig for help but he didn't respond at the time I didn't know what was going on. I remebered seeing a program about survival, admitidly it was about this safari woman who goes and looks in the jungle, she makes a hut, finds some water and survives off some berries and plants but the local tribe were all men and the women had died of a disease so they were looking to get the tribe back up and running (if you get what I mean). It was one of the few 'gentlmens' video's that had a plot line.

In the end the tribe men didn't care about repopulating and she ended up being tied up ready to be used by anyone or thing. I think at one point a tiger got into the village and some stuff hapened, I can't really remember it was ages ago. Anyway from what I could remeber, the first thing you should do is make a shelter. I tried summoning the gauntlet but it wouldn't active. I was forced to use my devil powers, I was never very good at this but I gave it a go. I focused everything into my hand and punched the side of the worked! However when I did this a rock flew at me and hit me in the head, yes I was once again knocked out. I woke up to something sniffing at my head and punched it. To my supprise it smashed into the other side of the rivene and made a large hole in the side (keep in mind that the rivine is a few 100 metres apart). My head was spinning from getting up too fast and my legs were shaky, I couldn't hear anything as I trudged towards the dead animal. The heat was barely noticable anymore the only thing on my mind (supprisingly) was food. My mouth was open and my eyes, I am sure now, that they were as open as they could get, fixated on the animal I had killed. Without thinking I remeber creating a flame in my hand, it didn't even hurt, and hurling it at the animal. This process went on for a few weeks, the creatures that I were hunting became bigger by the day and in the end I can remember flicking an enourmous snake to the other side of the rivene and setting it on fire as I did, I then ran/jumped to the other side where the snake was lying.

I had developed speed and power and somehow, the ability to manifest fire in my body and use it. After that everythig was a breeze, I stored up some food in a creatures leftover skin and decided that I should try and get out of the rivene. I ended up thinking fuck it and getting out my wings and flying to the top, but I didn't stop there, somehow my eyesight had developed as well and in the distance I could see a building. I landed on the ground and sat down, I remeber thinking 'IM GONNA SEE RIAS AND ASIA AND AKENO AND EVERYONE'S BOOBS' which is an exact quote. The ground was soft, which was weird because it looked like rock, even to this day I still don't know what was going on there. I ran/jumped (I don't really know what to call it so from now on when i say 'ran or run' thats what I mean). So I ran to the house, it was a small cottage and strangely had grass growing all around it it looked like it had at the max 3 rooms, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. It smellt like lavender which was very appealing, I didn't think twice about what might happen to me and decided that I would go in.

As I was walking up to the cottage I was noticing everything around me and the lavander smell increased the closer I got to the house. The solid oak door cowered beneth me becuase, to my supprise, I was taller than it. I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't thinking and I twisted the handle. The door unlocked and I walked in on Rias and everyone else sitting around a table drinking tea. I was pissed. But that feeling was gone when Rias got up out of her chair and rushed towards me pulling me into a hug, all I could feel was her soft boobs on my face. This didn't last long as because I had grown, she had to jump and I ended up holding her off the ground in a hug our faces at the same height. After this everyone else followed and we cought up and had some tea. The house was decorated in flowers, everywhere flowers. I started to miss the rivene. According to Xenovia I was the last one to complete my training, apparently Azazel said we were all supposed to find this cottage and stay here for a bit, but for some reason that information never reached me. I went upstairs to take a bath, but when I opened the door someone was already inside. I stepped inside to appologise but the door slamed shut behind me and locked. Then I noticed the crimson hair, Rias, "hey Issei, wanna take a bath with me?" she cooed from the bath. Of course I did but I had some time to think back in the rivene and had realised that I loved Rias and the only way to get a good feel was to seduce her, instead of her seducing me the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't using her and I did and still do love her. So I went in, my goal, Rias' heart.

Once I was undressed I got in the bath tub, facing Rias. I put my hand on either side of the bathtub on Rias' side and towered over her. I leant in and whispered "I missed you" in her ear. I traced her lips with my thumb and kissed her. She went bright red and looked at me in awe, for once I was confident and took control. I held her in my arms and kissed her again, we made out for a good 20 mins and after that she washed my back and we both got clean. That night, whilst everyone else was in the bed, I held Rias tightly and would not let her go.


End file.
